


Cold light of morning

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek knows and likes it, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Stalker!Derek, Stalking, Stiles is a killer, dark!stiles, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek saw how Stiles committed murder, and starts stalking him after that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold light of morning




End file.
